kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kamen Rider Wiki
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the Main Page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the Community Portal. ---- Diend Complete form Finally a video showing Diend Complete form here it is http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JwcBjxFQRRs Common flow of articles We should probably try to make editing easier by labeling templates as "Kamen Rider Kuuga" instead of "KR Kuuga". We should also categorize many stray pages to integrate them to the wiki. Finally, we should use appropriate media to highlight our articles. I find navigating through articles here as "manual" and not streamlined or the like. --''Silver Mage 16:29, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Epsiodes Should we include episodes of kamen rider series on this wiki? This wiki's featured article Hello, I'm new here. Can anyone made new front page for this wiki? Like using style of this wiki :http://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/The_Morphing_Grid:_A_Power_Rangers_Wiki. I think this will make the wiki more neat. Namechange This wiki's name needs to be change to the "Kamen Rider Wiki", as it seems to just be called "Kamen Rider". --MrThermomanPreacher 20:31, January 3, 2012 (UTC) why not some news on the main page about the death of the Stronger actor? EmbitteredDemagogue 17:55, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Front page and navigation header changes I've made changes to Metal Heroes Wiki regarding layout changes due on October 3. Namely, implementing Expanded Wiki Navigation and updating the header links to match up with how Morphin Grid's is done. The same changes need to be made here, but I'm not an admin so I can't do it myself. A minor fix is also needed to the Morphin Grid and Metal Heroes wiki links on the front page. Both are explained here. According to The Morphing Grid in Saban Brands: Saban Brands has recently filed the trademarks Power Rider and Power Rangers Megaforce, which some believe could be future adaptions of ''Kamen Rider'' and Tensou Sentai Goseiger respectively. They should put that there will be an American adaptation called Power Rider! Angel135 (talk) 22:44, October 15, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, we've known about Power Rider for around a year now. No, we don't know anything beyond the name, so it will not be added yet. :According to rumors on the Internet, Power Rider is an adaptation of Kamen Rider Fourze. The Kamen Rider Series has a very serious issue, Kamen Rider Fourze was chosen for adaptation. If you do not believe me, have to search on Google: Saban Power Rider.? Angel135 (talk) 16:54, November 23, 2012 (UTC) : Wizard Logo for front of the page the wizardriver logo shouldn't be the logo/symbol for wizard on the front page. so here is wizard's magic circle to replace such symbol. hope you fix it. Rockara (talk) 23:12, October 24, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you for the better logo, I have merged the two files and the new version is the one that will be used. Wiki logos Could somebody edit the wiki links gallery on the front page? Adding this code will eliminate the blue background on the logos. Power Rider is Fourze Power Rider is Kamen Rider Fourze: http://www.jefusion.com/2011/09/sabans-power-rider-is-kamen-rider.html They put next to Fourze to Power Rider. On page Power Rider characters put on the page Power Rider (Rider). Angel135 (talk) 21:59, January 9, 2013 (UTC)